I like it, I love it
by thomlina
Summary: This is a little Valentine's day oneshot. Highly adorable- Klaine


**This is a little Valentine's day oneshot about the greatest ship on Glee- Klaine. I don't know what posessed me to write a Valentine's day oneshot in August but I did it anyways. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Also I should let you know that this is the first time that I've done anything for Glee or for Klaine so be nice but give me the advice that I need. Also I do not own Kurt or Blaine or Glee all togethor...If I did then there would be more klissing involved...**

_I like it, I love it. _

Valentine's day. The holiday had never really meant much to Kurt. Just a day to waste money on cards and chocolates. But of course that was before he met Blaine. Despite how much he hated admitting it- he was really, _really_ good at romance. He never ceases to make Kurt blush at any given moment. Anywhere anytime- he can make him smile. Kurt figured that Blaine enjoyed having that over him- how easy he blushed. Blaine just loved spending the time with his soul mate. That may sound cheesy but it is very true. Even Kurt wouldn't admit this to himself.

But still he was very anxious. Blaine had asked him to meet him at Breadsticks. Kurt had gotten there at least a half an hour early. He waited at their usual booth mindlessly tapping his thumbs to the beat of the aged radio. The radio there was so old that he couldn't even hear the words really. Just a drone of a electric guitar. Getting louder and louder then drums and a keyboard added into the mix. Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He spun around in his seat and show Blaine on the small stage along with Finn and Artie. Kurt turned that embarrassing shade of red as Blaine began the beginning lines of a song he didn't recognize.

_'Spent forty eight dollars last night at the county fair.' _

_'I throwed out my shoulder but I won him that teddy bear.' _

Kurt covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide his intense blushing. Blaine came forward and took Kurt's hands. His blushing continued as Blaine sang the next few lines.

_'He's got me saying honey sugar pie and dear. I ain't seen the Braves play a game all year. I'm gonna get fired if I don't get some sleep. My long lost buddies say I'm getting in to deep.'_

Blaine let go of his hands and climbed back up on the stage playing his guitar again. Dancing around the stage.

_'I like it. I love it. I want some more of it! I try so hard I can't rise above it. I don't know what it is but that boy just loves it.' _

Blaine pointed straight at him and the blushing began again.

_'My mama and daddy tried to teach me courtesy. But it never sank in till that boy got a hold of me.' _

Blaine did a mock bow to the audience and Kurt couldn't hold back his laughter.

_'Now I'm holding umbrellas and opening up doors. I'm taking out the trash and sweeping my floor. I'm crossing my fingers and counting every kiss. Praying that it keeps going on like this. But I like it! I love it! I want some more of it! I try so hard so hard that I can't rise above it! I don't know what it is but that boy just loves it. But I like it! I love it! I want some more of it.'_

Blaine left the stage to stand in front of Kurt who had stood up to get a better view of the stage.

_'Gotta wash my car and dress up and pick him up to watch T.V.'_

Blaine stood next to him and moved closer as he sang the next line.

_'He sits down on the sofa and he'll move a little closer. He can't get enough of me.'_

He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder before jumping up again to sing the chorus.

_'I like It! I love it! I want some more of it! I try so hard I can't rise above it! I don't know what it is but that boy just loves it! But I like it! I love it!' _

Blaine came off the stage again but this time took Kurt's hand. Someone must have taken over his guitar because he had it slung over his shoulder. Kurt willingly followed him.

_'Come on baby. You know what I _like!'

He held the last note longer and Kurt's blush deepened.

_'Yeah I like that. Uh huh huh.' _

One last pound of Finn's drums and the song finished. Breadsticks erupted into applause. They didn't seem grossed out by the scene. Then Kurt noticed that Breadsticks was filled with Glee club members and The Warblers alike. They had all wanted to see his reaction. So that would explain where the background vocals had come from. He had heard the background vocals but had not seen who was singing them.

Well they aren't getting it. Kurt thought. The other members of Blaine's band left with huge grins on their faces.

Kurt was still as red as a tomato but he wasn't embarrassed. Just extremely touched. Blaine had once again succeeded. After the applause stopped Blaine led Kurt back to their table. Where the waitress had presented them with menus. After she had said that she really liked the song and Blaine had thanked her. Did she leave and Blaine looked at Kurt. They were sitting in the same booth. Kurt was sure Blaine had done this on purpose.

'So what did you think?' Blaine's grin grew even wider. Knowing what Kurt thought about it but just wanted him to say it.

'I'm impressed. Your usually so top 40.'

'Well I guess I wanted something a little more emotional.' They both laughed at that.

'I loved it Blaine.' Kurt said taking his hand. 'I'm actually surprised though I didn't recognize the song.'

'You should have, Tim McGraw is one of the greatest country singers of this century. Kurt held back his laughter. Alright I heard it on the radio last week and thought of you.' Kurt blushed again.

'But what about that part 'He can't get enough of me.''

'I thought it was very actuate.'

'Oh really?' Kurt said in a teasing tone. 'I'm not that crazy about you.'

He looked in the other direction trying to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. Noticing that Mercedes and Sam were sitting in the booth right across from them. She shot him a thumbs up.

'Really? So if I had completely forgotten about Valentine's day, you would just get over it?'

'Yes.' But he was lying.

'So if I did this.' Blaine licked his lips before locking them with Kurt's. Mercedes grinned and pointed it out to Sam who had the same reaction. Blaine pulled away and whispered. You wouldn't be blushing like mad right now? He was blushing like mad. What was it about Blaine that just turned him on like he couldn't believe?

'I would shrug it off.' He whispered back. His face only inches from Blaine's.

'You did not just say that.' They locked lips again and Kurt just had to admit that he was right as always. He just couldn't get enough of him. Also the song gave him a few ideas. He would just have to see when the next county fair was.

'We should order. You know before we get kicked out.'

'Alright later then.' Blaine said putting some distance between them. They did order but Blaine never moved to his usual spot across the table. Of course Kurt didn't mind this. It gave him an excuse to sit so close to him without seeming needy. Blaine never let go of his hand either. He managed to eat his pasta one handed. The sight making Kurt laugh again.

They left an hour later after much giggling and innocent flirting. They walked out hand in hand ignoring the stares they got from some of the diners coming inside. They made their way to Blaine's car. Needless to say they didn't leave the parking lot for another hour. They were well- busy. This was followed by a very late showing of Jane Eyre at the movie theater. They were both in tears by the ending but in each other's arms.

Even though Kurt himself wouldn't admit it- but he had loved every second of that night and Blaine did as well. He couldn't wait for next year.

**So what did you think? Well let me know in a litle review...**


End file.
